


You're Mine.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Harry gets hit on by a girl in a club. Louis gets jealous and decides to show this girl that Harry is his. Cue Louis and Harry sweating and heavily grinding to the music to the point where both are so horny they fuck in the toilets. Bonus points for mention of their groins touching as they dance and dirty talk! Either can top. I'm not fussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine.

Louis and Harry went to a club on a Saturday night, just the two of them. Liam was out with Dani; Zayn and Niall were 'playing video games' (fucking like rabbits). Though Harry and Louis were officially 'a thing', they liked to go out, mingle, flirt with other people (and each other), and basically just buzz off of energy of hot, horny single people. Then they could go home, play the part of 'random hookup', and it was so ridiculously hot that they often both rocked semi's by the time they got to the club, just thinking about what had happened the time before.

Louis was getting drinks for the two of them while Harry went to the bathroom. After he ordered at the bar, he turned around on the stool to people-watch, finding who he wanted to dance with and pin-pointing the girls and guys he wanted to avoid. When he saw a gorgeous blonde flipping her hair off her shoulder, her body language clearly flirtatious and seductive, Louis knew she wanted to get lucky, and knew he would need to avoid her. Sure, he loved Harry and all, but that didn't mean he was perfect or immune to temptation, and Harry was sensitive and a bit insecure sometimes. Louis would never want to hurt Harry by even flirting with someone whose body language was _that_ obvious.

Just as he was thinking it, the girl swayed on her hip a bit, revealing the guy she was trying to chat up. Tall, and a bit pale, sexy hair, his body language clearly stating he was looking for some fun as well... Harry.

Louis was _not_ a jealous person. Honestly. It's a bit hard to be jealous when you're dating a world famous pop star, wouldn't one think? Obviously. Girls and boys have literally fainted from a grin from _Harry Styles_. Louis didn't mind it; he usually found it amusing, on the contrary. But this little skank was clearly hoping to get laid by Harry Styles, and Harry Styles was _clearly_ enjoying it.

Forgetting the fact that the two came here _specifically for_ flirting (harmlessly) with other people - it got that 'tied down forever' feeling out of their systems, they did it once or twice a month - Louis hopped off the bar stool, also forgetting his drinks, and made his way through the bodies.

Approaching Harry and his little whore, who by now was leaning against the wall as Harry pressed closer, flirting, Louis slid behind Harry, not touching him yet, and glared at the girl. She noticed his daggers and looked completely confused, until Louis finally _did_ slide up against Harry, molding his body to the curves of Harry's back. Harry instinctively relaxed into Louis' body, knowing by now the feel of him, and Louis reached with one hand around Harry's hip and grabbed Harry's dick through his clothes. Harry tensed in surprise for a split second, and then bucked ever so slightly into the tight squeeze.

The little whore (as Louis had taken to (unapologetically) calling her) looked purely shocked and a bit disgusted at the exchange, and Louis slid his hand under Harry's waistband. Harry's head leaned back and fit between Louis' neck and shoulder, and Louis mouthed roughly at his neck. The girl was beginning to look uncomfortable, and Louis stopped kissing at Harry just long enough to tell Harry, "Tell her you're mine, you slut."

Harry moaned but didn't say anything, and Louis stopped his hand against Harry's boxers. " _Tell her_ you're _mine_ , Harry." His voice held a bit of a warning that even the girl seemed to pick up.

Harry moaned again and nodded. "I'm his, I belong to him," he said breathlessly. "Louis, fuck, come on," he begged.

Louis spun Harry around by the hips and kissed him until he was dizzy. The girl went to slink away, but Louis touched her arm (with much less force than he would have preferred) and warned, "Tell every other whore in this bar. He's mine, and I _don't_ share." The girl nodded meekly and left, and Louis grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on," he ordered, "We're going to dance. Now."

If Harry protested it, Louis didn't hear it (not that he'd care at the moment, anyway), as he was already leading the boy through the crowd to the middle-ish of the floor. When Louis was satisfied with their placement, he turned around and grabbed Harry by the waist, leaning in close.

"We're going to dance like sex," he said in Harry's ear. "Alright with you?"

Harry laughed, a little shocked, and nodded, just as the song changed. Nicki Minaj filled the room, just louder than David Guetta's DJ'd track beat through them. Harry grabbed Louis loosely and started moving his hips, bouncing a bit to the back beat. Louis complimented Harry, swinging his body with the timing of the lyrics in the first verse.

Harry felt Louis move closer, just as Nicki Minaj screamed 'make me come alive'. Harry jumped up and down full-on, hands leaving Louis and swinging in the air. Louis slid his hands up Harry's body, and Harry felt tingles and shivered. Their hands joined in the air, and Louis pulled Harry's hands down, sliding them over his own waist. After a bit, Louis' hands were around Harry's neck, and he was grinding himself on Harry in the most delicious way. Harry grinded back though, not wanting to give up, wanting to get lost in the song and Louis' body pressed against his.

Nicki's voice rang out in a series of long 'oh's, and Louis pressed harder against Harry, moving slowly and sensually. Harry tightened his grip on Louis' waist, pulling him closer, and the chorus came again. Harry jumped again, and Louis grabbed at Harry wherever he could reach. Before Louis knew it, he felt the adrenaline coursing through him, and he felt like pushing Harry around a bit. Harry didn't question it.

Louis pushed Harry until Harry's back was against the wall, and Harry moaned when he felt Louis' body press against his. Louis re-threaded his arms around Harry's neck and pulled a little, pulling himself up and Harry down a bit. Their faces were right at each other, and Louis let his arms bare his weight as he wrapped his legs around Harry. The sudden change in balance had Harry falling forward, away from the wall, but the lad caught himself in time, pulling Louis back with him.

Once Harry was balanced, Louis felt Harry's hands up under his thighs, just under his bum. Louis pushed himself closer to Harry, grinding against him and Harry groaned, pushing against Louis a bit harder.

The song had changed - they didn't know what to, but it was even faster and had an even sicker beat to it. Harry looked hard at Louis, and surged forward, capturing Louis' mouth under his, kissing him. Louis felt every bit of lust and deep passion Harry felt for him everyday, so he accepted easily. But it wasn't enough; Louis needed more. He pushed more on his arms, pushing himself higher than Harry. Harry had to look up at Louis now, and Louis felt empowered as he took charge of the kiss.  
Louis sucked Harry's lip into his mouth and nibbled it gently, the way Harry liked, and smirked against the kiss when he heard Harry's lustful moan. "You slut," he accused. "Come with me."

He let go of Harry and swung back down to the floor, taking Harry's hand again. This time, though, Harry was led to the toilets. When Louis pulled Harry in, Harry smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late.

As soon as Louis had the door shut, he turned Harry around and slammed him against the door. Harry, at least, had the presence of mind to actually lock the door underneath him. Louis shoved his tight jeans down and reached around Harry to undo his belt. Once the stupid belt was out of the way, it took no time before Louis (by now an expert at undressing Harry) had Harry's pants down to his ankles. Louis then turned Harry around again and shoved him to his knees, pulling his own dick from the boxers he had on.

Harry wasted no time, and didn't ask permission. Instead, he just opened his mouth wide and sucked Louis off as Louis fucked his mouth, fingers in his boyfriend's curls roughly pulling his face closer, shoving his cock deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned and Louis nearly came when the vibrations rocked through him. After a few minutes of Harry's filthy, obscene mouth, Louis moved away and told Harry to turn around again.

Harry obeyed, and Louis shoved straight into his arse. (Ordinarily, Louis would never even think to attempt sex without proper preparation, but at the moment he didn't feel bad because they'd just fucked two hours ago, and Harry hadn't tightened back up quite so much - and Harry liked a bit of pain in sex anyhow.)

Harry loved when Louis dominated and was rough with him, and with Louis hitting the right spot with every thrust, he came in a matter of minutes, reducing to a trembling, nearly-screaming mass of young man. Louis pulled out and turned Harry around again, pulled the boy's boxers and pants up for him, and kissed him. He re-fastened the belt the way Harry liked it, and took his beautiful, dazed boyfriend's hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry mumbled, his voice now a bit hoarse from all the yelling.

"We're going home, Harry, and we're going to snuggle up and make out all night long." Louis replied evenly.

\---

Later that night, as the two lovingly exchanged sloppy, tired kisses, Louis whispered, "Harry?"

Harry looked down at Louis and raised his eyebrows.

"You're mine."

Harry laughed tiredly and kissed Louis again. "I know, love."


End file.
